


Red-handed

by myranium (keyholes)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, Smut, Tekkit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyholes/pseuds/myranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming back to the work shed early, Lalna gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red-handed

Lalna held the landmark in his hand, scratching his head. He was in the caverns beneath the work sheds, mapping out another underground quarry. The moment he placed it, he realised he was a landmark short, checking his pockets frustratedly. He sighed, and climbed the ladder up to the old hatch. Lifting it open gently, he pulled himself up onto the cool marble floor. As he stood up, he stopped suddenly; moans drifted through the high doorway. He tiptoed over to the door to leave, reaching for the handle when he heard Honeydew grunt, "Jesus Christ Xeph'," his breathing heavy. Lalna stood, his hand still outstretched, his curiosity fatally piqued. He bit his lip, unable to resist as he withdrew his hand, and turned to creep towards the ladder. He peered over it, unprepared for the sight that met his eyes: Xephos was on his knees, bent over the foot of Honeydew's bed, his hands clawing at the sheets as Honeydew's cock drove into him, the dwarf's hands gripping his hips, his head tipped back in ecstasy.

Lalna's jaw dropped, a shocked breath falling from his lips. He covered his mouth with his hand, afraid they would hear him, but the sound was lost as Xephos groaned, "Fuckin' hell..."

Lalna's fingers clung to the ladder, and he realised absently that he was rubbing his groin against the lower rungs, his own cock hardening as he watched his friends. He shakily moved one of his hands down, unzipping his trousers, and wrapping his trembling fingers around his member. He bit down on his spare hand's knuckles to quieten himself, his eyes glued to the pair as Honeydew's skin slapped against Xephos' behind, the sound making Lalna's lips quiver. 

Lalna tightened his grasp, moving his hand swiftly up and down, his breathing erratic as he tried to remain silent. Honeydew and Xephos came within seconds of each other; Honeydew first, cursing loudly as he thrust hard into Xephos as deeply as he could, Xephos following with a staggered exhale, his cum splattering the sheets. The two separated, Xephos pulling himself up to sit on the end of the bed, the dwarf collapsing next to him, catching his breath.

Lalna wasn't far behind, his palm hot with friction as he came, a strangled whimper escaping his mouth. Xephos' head turned at the noise, just seeing a glimpse of Lalna's blonde hair as the scientist ducked, biting his tongue.

"What was that?" Honeydew asked, lifting his head from the bed.

"Er," Xephos started, his eyes fixed on the high doorway. "Probably nothing," he lied.

In the other half of the shed, Lalna struggled to quietly tidy himself up, his face bright red as he stared down with worry at the puddle of cum on the floor.

"I definitely heard something," Honeydew said, getting up, and walking toward the ladder.

Lalna had crouched to wipe the worst of his emissions away with the corner of his labcoat, the fabric seeming to only smudge it when he heard Honeydew's footsteps and froze, holding his breath.

"You're hearing things, friend," Xephos smiled, standing quickly to move in front of the ladder. He bent to kiss the dwarf, his hands gently tugging him back to the bed. Honeydew soon forgot the noise as Xephos' tongue twisted around his own.

Lalna let out a silent breath of relief, treading softly towards the door. He slipped out, pressing it shut with minute care before he flew quickly up, heading north to his lab. The cool air nipped at his cheeks as they continued burning scarlet, his boxers stuck uncomfortably against his groin, the image of his friends flashing in his mind whenever he dared to blink.

***

When he had washed and scoured the evidence off his clothing, Lalna returned to the jaffa factory, gulping as he stood outside the main door. He took a deep breath, and walked in.

"Lalna, where've you been?" Honeydew greeted him. "Xeph's ballsed up the automatic crafting bench."

"I have not!" chimed in Xephos, his head appearing from behind the machine wall, a wrench in his hand.

"Let's have a look," Lalna said, unable to meet their eyes.

Fixing the machine was a laborious task, but Lalna was glad of the distraction. Honeydew took his leave as the afternoon wore on, a burgeoning stack of wheat filling his arms as he staggered towards Pig Island whistling merrily. Xephos stood behind Lalna, watching him work in the shadow of the machine wall, fetching wires and pipes as he needed them. They spoke only in bland chit-chat, Lalna avoiding Xephos' gaze.

Finally, Xephos had to say something. "Lalna, about earlier..."

Lalna's fingers tensed against the wrench in his hand. "Hmm?"

"I saw you," Xephos said simply.

"Saw me?" Lalna answered innocently, his cheeks growing hot.

"You know I did," Xephos replied, looking directly at the scientist. "Watching us."

"Oh, er," Lalna stammered. "Yeah, that."

"I didn't tell Honeydew," Xephos whispered, leaning closer.

"Thanks," Lalna said.

"Going by the state of the floor, we were, erm, _entertaining_ ," Xephos smiled. "Don't worry, I cleaned it up," he added as the scientist turned to him in panic.

Lalna wondered if it was possible to feel more awkward than he did at this moment. "Sorry," he mumbled.

When Xephos put his hand on Lalna's shoulder, his skin tingled beneath the man's palm. "Are you lonely, friend?" Xephos asked suddenly.

"What?" Lalna replied, the question catching him off guard. "Well, I..." he trailed off.

Xephos eyed him critically. He rested his other hand on Lalna's cheek, his thumb rubbing the scientist's soft skin fondly before he bent to kiss him squarely on the lips. Lalna squeaked, mental images rushing through his thoughts of the man's skin seized by Honeydew's hands, beads of his sweat caught between the dwarf's fingers. Lalna felt his cock stirring, and cursed internally. Not now, he thought, any time but now! He pulled away, hurriedly standing up, and turning away from Xephos. He held his hands low over his groin attempting to hide his erection.

"Lalna, I didn't mean-" Xephos said, grabbing the scientist's arm as he strode in front of him. His eyes flickered down, and he realised in an instant. "Oh! ... Oh, Lalna," he said softly.

Lalna blushed furiously, his member throbbing as he stared at his shuffling feet. The chickens nesting by the warm solar pipes clucked at one another in the silence. Xephos reached out, gently lifting Lalna's chin to face him.

"I need t-" Lalna began, shifting toward the door, but Xephos interrupted him, pressing his lips to Lalna's. They backed into the machine wall, a thick cable digging into Lalna's shoulder blades as he cautiously ran the tip of his tongue against Xephos', the man's beard sending tingles across his jaw. Xephos crept one hand down Lalna's chest, cupping it against his groin, his fingers rubbing across the fabric.

"Xeph', please-" Lalna gasped, as Xephos leant his forehead to Lalna's, their noses brushing against one another. Xephos unzipped Lalna's trousers, slipping his hand inside. Lalna shuddered hard as Xephos' hand found his cock, grasping it firmly, the scientist's mouth falling open. The man's fingers seemed to spark on Lalna's skin, nerve endings twitching at his touch. As Xephos worked Lalna's member, he kept his eyes on him, watching his head lolling against the basalt bricks, grabbing intermittent breaths as Xephos sped up, pushing him closer to breaking point. 

With a long soft groan, Lalna felt himself coming, his body jerking against Xephos as his semen dotted the man's thigh. For a moment he could think of nothing but the sensations flooding through him, blocking out all logic. His legs grew limp, and he was grateful for the wall behind him, leaning much of his weight against it.

"Better?" Xephos asked, smiling at the scientist's satisfied expression.

"Yeah," Lalna breathed.


End file.
